BELIEVE
by Kurogami Varudo
Summary: BELIEVE suatu hari nanti semua mimpi mu akan terkabul/BELIEVE cerita-cerita kecilmu akan terukir nyata/BELIEVE kau akan bertemu keluarga mu yang sebenarnya/BELIEVE Cinta orang-orang masih ada untuk kamu. sasufemnaru,slight SasuRuko dan pair lainnya. M untuk adegan kekerasan.


~BELIEVE~

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Chara : Masashi Kishimoto

Sorry By Takahashi Valdo

 **Warning !**

 **femnaru,typo,ooc,dan segala kekurangan yang mohon dimaklumi**

Konoha, kota besar yang merupakan salah satu ikon negara ini memiliki daya tarik yang sangat besar. Dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi,sungai-sungai bersih nan jernih, dan juga pohon-pohon rindang yang mengisi tiap titik di tepi jalan membuat suasana kota ini terasa nyaman. Namun, disetiap kota besar pasti selalu ada sisi 'negative' termasuk kota Konoha ini, jika berjalan menyusuri tepi-tepi kota, akan ditemukan banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-sehari. Mereka sendiri tidak tau siapa orang tua mereka dan darimana mereka berasal, mereka tumbuh dan besar di dalam lingkungan yang seharusnya tidak layak mereka tempati. Mereka terus berjuang di bawah terik matahari dan tak kenal dengan apa itu 'lelah'. Beginilah keadaan kota Konoha, Indah tapi banyak lubang yang harus di tambal.

Di suatu Rumah Sakit Konoha, 10:10

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berlari-lari dari kejaran seorang pria dan 2 orang penjaga rumah sakit. Gadis itu menggendong bayi kecil yang baru saja lahir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Itu bukan bayinya, melainkan bayi dari pria yang sedang mengejarnya.

"HEI HENTIKAN!" teriak pria itu berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya dari genggaman penculik. Dirinya lengah saat membiarkan seorang 'perawat' membawa anaknya untuk di tempatkan di ruang semestinya.

'SIAL CEPAT SEKALI LARINYA' batin pria itu. Sedangkan gadis penculik itu akhirnya berhasil keluar dari Rumah Sakit, namun tetap saja orang-orang itu mengejarnya. Saat dirinya berlari ditepi jalan yang dibawahnya terdapat sungai, ia tidak sengaja tersandung membuat tubuhnya merosot jatuh bersamaan dengan bayi yang dibawanya. Untungnya dia berhasil memegang salah satu akar pohon, namun naas bayi itu terjatuh ke sungai dengan keranjangnya. Ya, dia menculik bayi itu dengan membawa keranjang juga.

"ITU DIA!" ujar salah satu penjaga RS tersebut saat melihat penculik yang mereka kejar sedang dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

"SEGERA TANGKAP DIA!"ujar pria yang merupakan ayah dari bayi yang diculik itu. Segera mereka menolong gadis itu lali mengunci pergerakan nya agar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"DIMANA ANAKKU SEKARANG ?" tanya Pria itu dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan gadis itu menangis meminta ampun pada orang didepannya

"Ku tanya sekali lagi DIMANA ANAK KU ?" tanya Pria itu lagi.

"Hiks maaf hiks anakmu terjatuh kedalam sungai hiks" ujar wanita itu. Pria didepannya itu menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Kau membuang anak ku ? KAU MEMBUANGNYA ?" balas pria itu.

"MULAI SEKARANG DAN SETERUSNYA MEMBUSUKLAH KAU DIPENJARA" Ujar Pria itu. Para penjaga RS tersebut segera membawa gadis itu kekantor polisi terdekat. Sedangkan Pria itu menangisi nasib Putri bungsu nya tersebut. Dia gagal menyelamatkan putrinya.

"Maafkan Tousan hiks maafkan Tousan" ujar pria itu lagi. Ia segera memeriksa sungai didepannya itu nin nihil, dia tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Segera ia meminta bantuan Polisi untuk mencari Putrinya dan tentu saja untuk menghukum penculik itu dengan seberat-beratnya. Dia harus kembali keruang istrinya dirawat, dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan Putri kembarnya. Ya, bayi yang diculik tadi adalah bayi kembarnya, dimana kakak kembarnya yang hanya berbeda 5 menit dapat mereka jaga.

Sedangkan disebuah sungai, terlihat sebuah keranjang terbawa oleh arus yang lumayan cepat dari sungai itu. Tuhan masih melindungi bayi itu dengan menyelamatkannya agar tubuh mungilnya tidak merasakan dinginnya air sungai. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita sedang bersantai ditepi sungai dan dirinya terkejut saat melihat sebuah keranjang mendekat kearahnya, segera ia ambil keranjang itu dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut kala ia menemukan bayi kecil yang cantik dan manis. Segera ia menggendong bayi itu yang sepertinya akan mulai menangis dan memberikannya ASI. Ntah darimana pikirannya untuk memberi ASI pada bayi yang ia temukan itu. Segera ia bawa pulang bayi itu. Dijalan, wanita itu terus menimang-nimang bayi itu dan bertekad akan menjadi ibu bagi bayi tersebut.

"Akhirnya Tuhan memberikanku seorang yang dapat menemaniku" ujarnya senang.

"Dan aku akan menamakanmu...Naruto. Karena aku sangat menyukai Naruto" ucapnya gembira.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, wanita itu merawat Naruto dengan baik dan kasih sayang yang melimpah. Walau kehidupan ekonomi mereka yang menyedihkan, tapi asal mereka bersama mereka tetap bahagia.

"Kaachan, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja. Kaachan sedang sakit bukan ? lebih baik beristirahat saja" ujar gadis berumur 5 tahun tersebut. Ia berparas cantik dan manis, dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut pirang bersih yang dikuncir satu sebagian rambutnya. Gadis yang mempesona.

"Tidak Naruchan, kalau Kaachan istirahat, Naruchan mau makan apa coba ? batu ?" canda wanita itu.

"Mmm kaachan selalu saja seperti itu. Naru kan bisa mengamen seperti teman-teman Naru"ujar gadis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sara itu gemas melihat putri semata wayangnya, Walau bukan Putri kandung nya.

"Naruchan tidak boleh mengamen, itu berbahaya tau" ujarnya, lalu ia mencubit pipi putrinya tersebut. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil sebuah dompet.

"Kaachan mau kemana ?" tanya gadis tersebut saat melihat kaachannya hendak pergi.

"Kaachan ingin pergi berbelanja, Naru jaga rumah yah" pesan Sara pada putrinya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil milik mereka itu. Naruto yang memang dasarnya anak penurut, hanya mengangguk iya pada ucapan Kaachannya itu. Naruto menidurkan dirinya dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

1 jam berlalu

DOR DOR DOR!

Suara pintu digedor kencang terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"siapa ?"ujarnya pelan, Naru segera bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintunya, dihadapannya ada seorang pria yang ia kenal selalu membantu Kaachannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Mizu-Jisan ?" tanyanya.

"Kaasan mu NARUTO !" ujar pria yang bernama Mizu itu heboh

"ada apa dengan Kaachan, Mizu-Jisan ?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba khawatir akan nada Mizu yang berkata tentang Kaachan nya.

" Kaasan mu, Kaasan mu...DIA TERTABRAK MOBIL" ujar Mizu.

Saat itu juga, dunia Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Dia segera melihat keadaan kaachannya dirumah sakit dan... Kaachannya telah pergi meninggalkan kan dirinya selamanya. Naruto langsung menangis kencang melihat jasad satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Keesokan harinya, mayat Sara segera dimakamkan di tempat pemakaman umum dengan bantuan oleh tetangganya. Naruto terus menangisi makam Kaachannya hingga hanya dia sendiri manusia yang masih berada di makam itu.

"Kaachan, Naru berjanji tidak akan cengeng lagi. Hiks Naru akan berjuang untuk hidup dan berjuang menggapai cita-cita Naru. Percayalah Kaachan, Naru percaya pasti Kaachan akan selalu mendoakan Naru di 'sana' hiks" ujar Gadis itu, lalu ia mencium papan nama Kaasannya itu lalu kembali pulang kerumahnya.

Saat, sampai dirumah betapa terkejutnya melihat orang-orang berbadan besar sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang miliknya dan Kaachannya. Segera ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan barang-barang miliknya tersebut.

"Jangan bawa keluar barang kami, kalian siapa berani mengeluarkan barang-barang milik kami ?"teriak gadis kecil itu namun pria berbadan besar itu mendorong tubuh kecil yang mengganggu pekerjaannya itu dan berkata..

"Kaasan mu memiliki utang banyak dengan tuan kami. Dan untuk pelunasannya kami sita rumah ini dan baju-baju ini bisa kau bawa. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan orang itu, ia segera memungut pakaiannya dan pergi dari rumahnya. Sudah banyak rumah tetangga yang ia kunjungi namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menerimanya termasuk Mizu. Bahkan ia menendang Tubu kecil Naruto membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Ternyata selama ini, tetangga mereka ini hanya berbuat baik didepan ia dan Kaachannya saja, dibelakang mereka tajam seperti pisau. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Sara dan sekarang saat Sara tiada, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menolongnya.

Naruto terus menyusuri jalan, dengan tak tau arah tujuannya. Hidupnya kini bertambah menderita, dengan tidur didepan toko yang sudah tutup dengan koran sebagai alas dan selimutnya. Dan juga belas kasihan orang-orang padanya. Dia juga mulai mencari uang agar tidak selalu diam saja. Dia mulai mengamen, ya dia terpaksa melakukan itu walau Kaachannya sewaktu hidup melarangnya. Memang kehidupan mengamen tidak sesederhana yang Naruto kira, banyak orang-orang yang tidak memberinya uang saat ia sedang bernyanyi dan bahkan mengacuhkan dirinya saja. Dan selepas, mengamen Naruto kembali kerumah kardus yang ia buat sendiri dibawah jembatan. Naruto menumpahkan semua uang yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Wah cukup banyak. Besok aku akan bekerja lebih keras Yosh" ujarnya semangat.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, dimana seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dan seumuran Naruto sedang bermain-main dengan boneka-boneka mahal yang dibelikan oleh Tousannya tersebut. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan paras cantik yang merupakan ibunya tersebut.

"Ne ne, Rukochan sedang apa ?" tanya Kaasannya tersebut.

"Ruko sedang bermain dengan Lalabear Kaachan. Liat Lalabear terlihat lucukan" ujarnya. Kushina tersenyum bahagia melihat keceriaan putrinya tersebut yah walau disisi tertentu Putrinya sangat egois. Kushina teringat dengan Putri bungsunya, adik kembar Namikaze Naruko. Kabar tentang menghilang nya Putri bungsunya tersebut membuat kesehatannya semakin hari semakin menurun. Yah setidaknya dia masih memiliki anak-anaknya yang lain tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ia tetap merasa kehilangan. Pernah suatu hari ia berpikir, bagaimana kehidupan Putrinya saat ini ? bagaimana rupanya yah walau sudah pasti tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Naruko tapi tetap saja ia ingin bertemu dengan putrinya tersebut. Dan ia masih semangat hidup sampai saat ini karena berkat dukungan suaminya dan anak-anaknya. Kurama,Kyuubi,Deidara,dan juga Naruko. Kurama, anak tertua nya dan merupakan satu-satunya anak laki-laki dikeluarkannya terus menjaga dan melindungi adik-adik perempuan nya walau terkadang ia membuat keributan. Kyuubi, putri pertamanya dan merupakan kakak kembarnya Deidara memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh dengannya, galak, jutek, judes dan sebangsanya. Kemudian Deidara, adik kembar Kyuubi. Memiliki sifat yang berbanding jauh dengan Kyuubi, Dei dikenal sebagai putri yang kalem,ramah,murah senyum dan sangat feminim. Tapi jika seseorang menghina keluarganya ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan kemudian Naruko, Putri cantik yang manja, dan kadang terlihat egois karena ia selalu dimanja oleh Tousannya. Dan terakhir, putrinya yang hilang. Ia memberi nama pada putrinya itu 'Namikazs Naruto'. Ia memberi nama Naruto karena kesukaannya akan makan ramen dan juga salah satu tambahan makanan tersebut.

"Kaachan ? kenapa Kaachan Melamun ?" tanya Naruko melihat Kaachan yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Rukochan, ayo kita main bersama. Kaachan juga ingin memeluk Lalabearmu itu" ucap Kushina dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak boleh, Lalabear milikku ahahah" ucap Ruko bahagia, dia tidak tahu kalau dia punya adik kembar karena orangtuanya menutupi fakta tersebut. Yang tau ia memiliki adik kembar hanya Minato a.k.a Tousannya, Kushina, dan juga Kurama.

 **B** **ELIEVE**

 **10 Tahun berlalu**

10 Tahun berlalu semenjak Sara meninggalkan dirinya hidup sendiri. Dirinya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik berambut pirang sepunggun dan poni yang menutupi jidatnya. Sapphire indah miliknya semakin berkilau dan kulitnya masih saja putih walau Naruto sering berada dibawah terik matahari. sekarang Naruto tidak begitu sendiri juga karena ia memiliki adik asuh bernama Shiro,Giro,dan Mayu. Mereka Naruto temukan saat sedang mengamen di salah satu rumah makan dan tentu saja hati Naruto tergerak untuk mengasuh mereka bertiga. Awalnya mereka tidak mau namun setelah Naruto berusaha mendekati mereka akhirnya mereka mau tinggal bersama Naruto di rumah kecil kardus Naruto, mereka bersama-sama membangun,memperbaiki dan mengamen bersama. Mereka seperti Kakak dan adik-adiknya yang sangat Bahagia. Umur ke tiga anak kecil itupun masih 7 tahun dan otak mereka terbilang sangat pintar akibat mereka yang rajin membaca buku, buku bekas yang mereka temukan ditempat sampah. Naruto bahagia melihat ketiga adik angkatnya itu, dia berjanji akan membahagiakan mereka karena mereka mengingatkan nya akan nasibnya terdahulu...

"Ne ne Naru-Neechan. Apa Neechan kenal dengan pemilik buku ini ?" tanya Mayu kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap buku yang dipegang Mayu dan berpikir keras siapa pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya Neechan tidak kenal" jawab Naruto.

"Disini tertulis nama..Na-Mi-Ka-Ze Naru-ko. Namikaze Naruko ! apa Neechan benar tidak mengenalnya ? namanya mirip dengan nama Neechan. Naruko dan Naruto" ujar Mayu. Naruto segera mengambil buku yang dipegang Mayu dan kembali membaca pemilik buku tersebut.

"Namikaze Naruko, kenapa namanya bisa mirip dengan namaku ? Namikaze Naruko dan Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Naruto menyamakan namanya dengan pemilik buku yang ditemukan Mayu tersebut.

"Ah mungkin hanya kebetulan saja Mayuchan. Sudah lebih baik kamu tidur, liat Shiro dan Giro sudah tidur, kamu kapan tidurnya ?" ucap Naruto, ia menuntun Mayu agar segera tidur.

"Um, terima kasih Neechan buat selama ini. Mayu sayang Neechan" ucap Mayu sebelum dia terlelap dalam tidurnya. Naruto juga segera membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Mayu dan memejamkan matanya.

 _'mungkinkah aku masih memiliki keluarga ?'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Ya saya kembali lagi :v dengan membawa fic baru dan membuang fic lama :v Kin Ai dan Has Gone saya hapus karena saya rasa saya sudah tidak punya ide lagi. Dan kali ini saya membuat cerita baru dengan tema pasaran :v sebenarnya ini buat pemanasan aja untuk menuju fic yang lebih enak dibaca :D oke sekian dari saya Terimakasih

#WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU

#ReviewBoleh?

#BolehFlamekokBoleh

SEE YOU


End file.
